Sweetest Thing in the Darkness
by shizuka clytaemnestra
Summary: For RNA Challenge. Suasana di mana terjadi pemadaman listrik memang menyebalkan, namun diantara sekian kejadian yang sedang marak di Tokyo itu, ada suatu ketika dimana kejadian tersebut yang memberi pengalaman unik bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal berekspresi datar. Dan tentu saja, seorang Akashi Seijuurou ikut terlibat di dalamnya… Various genres. Warning inside!


ME-NYE-BAL-KAN!

Empat suku kata berurutan itu sekarang tengah menggerogoti perasaan seorang pemuda berwajah imut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengumpat-umpat ketika melihat pemandangan menjengkelkan yang ia serta sang kekasih, Akashi Seijuurou dapatkan malam ini.

Eh, menjengkelkan?

Memang pemandangan seperti apa yang berani menampakan dirinya hingga membuat emosi tersulut dari dalam diri seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

Mari kita mencoba untuk menebak.

Sekumpulan preman kampung dengan gaya rambut mirip mantan anggota tim basket mereka di Teiko, Haizaki Shougo sedang berdiri di gang berbau sampah busuk menunggu mangsa seorang gadis perawan lewat di tempat menjijikan itu sehingga bisa mereka poroti –atau lebih parahnya dilecehkan dan diperkosa?

Tidak. Asal Tetsuyanya bukan incaran dari preman-preman itu, Akashi masa bodoh dengan sekumpulan orang-orang kurang kerjaan tersebut. Lagipula, di tempat mereka berdiri sekarang adalah suatu titik yang relatif aman di wilayah Tokyo, jadi pemandangan preman-preman seperti tadi sangat jarang ditemui. Kalaupun ada, polisi langsung meringkus mereka.

Tebakan pertama salah.

Melihat pasangan tidak tahu malu tengah bercumbu di tempat umum –yang mentang-mentang kali ini situasi sedang gelap- sambil saling grepe-grepe?

Tidak juga. Kalau boleh diumbar, Akashi pun pernah melakukan hal sebangsa dengan itu –tanpa grepe-grepe- dengan sang kekasih di mobil sport merah miliknya yang terparkir rapi di pinggir jalanan sepi. Namun sayang mereka terkena apes dan nyaris dihampiri polisi andai Akashi tidak menyadarinya terlebih dahulu dan langsung tancap gas.

Salah lagi.

Anjing Alaska mungil bermata biru langit yang diketahui bernama Nigou mendadak menjadi buas dan raksasa serta berganti warna iris menjadi _heterochrome _seperti milik Akashi?

Walau mengerikan, tapi pilihan tadi benar-benar salah dan terlalu muluk-muluk. Memangnya mereka berdua sedang berada di dunia novel fantasi di mana seorang makhluk imut bisa berubah menjadi monster buas yang siap menerkam mereka dan memporak porandakan keadaan?

Tiga tebakan dan semuanya salah.

Lalu,

Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Kuroko menatap kekasih bersurai merahnya yang sedang mengunci mobil dengan tatapan datar. Cih, bahkan ketika kata 'menyebalkan' menghampiri dirinya, Kuroko masih saja bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Padahal—

"Sei-kun, lain kali ingatkan aku untuk mengikuti insting, terutama yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengisi daya baterai selagi listrik hidup di masa pemadaman listrik begini."

-untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam seminggu, apartemen tempat mereka berdua tinggal mendapat ganggu sehingga ketika malam hari, listrik mati total. Tepat di saat keduanya baru saja tiba di apartemen.

Baru menginjakan kaki selangkah dan tiba-tiba…

Suasana yang semula terang menjadi mendadak gelap.

Dan Akashi, walau selalu mengklaim dirinya absolut, kali ini ia tidak bisa menjamin sang kekasih tidak merasa jengkel tingkat maksimal dikarenakan tugas skripsinya lagi-lagi harus tertunda dikarenakan baterai laptop berwarna biru milik sang kekasih sekarat.

**.**

_**Sweetest Thing in the Darkness**_

**_Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki_**

**_Rate: T_**

**_Warning: OOC dan typos (maybe), genre campur aduk dalam one-shot ini._**

**_For RNA Challenge_**

**_Enjoy~_**

**_._**

"Jadi Tetsuya, apa kata mereka?" tanya Akashi begitu sang kekasih menjauhkan telepon genggam dari telinganya dan menekam simbol telepon berwarna memrah yang tertera di layar_smartphone _milik sang surai langit.

Kuroko menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk tempat Akashi duduk sambil melemparkan teleponnya secara asal dan ditangkap dengan reflek yang tinggi oleh si pemilik mata _heterochrome._Keduanya berhasil masuk ke ruang apartemen mereka yang terletak di lantai empat setelah menaiki puluhan anak tangga dan bersitenggang di depan pintu apartemen. Berdebat masalah "kunci ini yang benar" dikala Akashi mengeluarkan segempok kunci yang tersambung melalui sebuah gantungan. Dan dikarenakan keduanya ribut sambil berebut mencoba kunci satu persatu ke lubang pintu tidak bersalah yang jadi korban digilir, keduanya sampai lupa bahwa masing-masing dari mereka membawa _smartphone_ yang memiliki fitur lampu senter yang terletak di sebelah lensa kamera.

Baik Kuroko dan Akashi, keduanya baru sadar hal itu ketika sang surai merah memerintahkan kekasihnya untuk menelpon bagian _customer service _perusahaan listrik yang menyuplai kebutuhan listrik di Tokyo demi meminta konfirmasi penyebab putusnya arus listrik dan perkiraan kapan segalanya akan normal kembali.

Ah, terkadang keadaan lemas, lunglai serta tekanan akan tugas di universitas bisa membuat keduanya melupakan hal sepele macam tadi.

Beruntung kacamata minus –yang mulai dipergunakan Akashi semenjak memasuki semester lima masa kuliah, walau minus yang diderita sang Akashi tidaklah parah, hanya setengah- masih bertengger di batang hidungnya sehingga di tengah kegelapan, pengelihatannya menajam dan ia bisa menangkap ekspresi merengut di wajah Kuroko.

"Kemungkinan untuk daerah Tokyo, listrik akan hidup pada dini hari."

Oh, tentu saja pemberitahuan itu membuat sang empu kesal.

Pasalnya, kini Kuroko sedang menempuh semester terakhir, atau lebih rincinya, ketika masa-masa penyusunan skripsi dan maju presentasi ke hadapan dosen demi menamatkan kuliahnya di Jurusan Sastra Universitas Tokyo –atau nama bekennya, Todai (Tokyo _Daigaku_)

"Lalu, skripsimu yang tadi tertunda karena laptopmu mendadak sekarat apa kabar?"

"Tidak tahu. Seingatku sebelum Akashi-kun menjemput di fakultas dan laptopku mati aku sempat menyimpan di _flashdisk _dan data(D:) Tapi aku lupa tepatnya kapan."

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya begitu mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Yah, semoga saja pemuda berwajah manis itu menyimpan datanya pada tahap akhir ia mengetik. Akashi kurang begitu yakin dengan teknologi _Auto save_ yang terdapat di program mengetik di laptop itu. Terkadang tidak bekerja dengan baik. Percayalah, karena ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

"Akashi-kun sendiri, bagaimana?" tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, masih dalam keadaan tubuh bersender di sofa.

"Aku? Skripsiku sudah selesai dan dikoreksi. Oh ya, Tetsuya. Minggu ini rencananya aku akan maju presentasi."

Ya, Akashi sendiri juga sedang menempuh semester terakhir sebagai mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis di Universitas Tokyo. Jadi, kedua orang tua dari kedua belah pihak membiarkan mereka berdua untuk tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di dekat sana.

Walau keluarga Kuroko juga berada di Tokyo, hanya keluarga Akashi yang melepas putra tunggal mereka merantau dari Kyoto ke Tokyo, keluarga sang surai biru langit membiarkan Kuroko tinggal bersama Akashi dengan alasan mereka bisa sekaligus belajar mandiri. Toh juga, di masa depan mereka akan membangun rumah tangga dan tinggal berdua bersama anak-anak mereka.

Pemikiran yang sangat…

Kritis.

"Ugh. Sepertinya aku terlalu lambat." Keluh Kuroko lagi. Akashi tersenyum sambil mengacak surai orang yang dicintainya semenjak tiga tahun terakhir. "Tenang Tetsuya. Kau bisa meminjam laptopku nanti. Sebaiknya sekarang kau mandi. Sepertinya _water heater _masih bekerja karena listrik padam belum lama. Kau bau." Katanya sambil merengkuh tubuh Kuroko gemas membuat Kuroko jadi tampak seperti menindih Akashi.

"Salah Akashi-kun sendiri memelukku terlalu erat dan gemas. Akashi-kun juga bau." Sungut Kuroko, mencubit pelan lengan kekar yang masih senantiasa melingkari pinggang dan mengacak surainya.

"Eh, sembarangan. Aku sudah mandi tadi sebelum menjemputmu, sayangku." Ledek Akashi sambil balik mencubit pipi kenyal kekasihnya.

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya, "Sudahlah, aku mau mandi. Sepertinya guyuran air hangat cocok untuk melepaskan penat."

Ia bangkit dari sofa setelah beberapa detik bergulat dengan lengan Akashi yang seakan-akan ngotot tidak ingin melepaskan guling barunya itu.

Tubuh mungil yang terbalut kemeja berwarna putih polos berlengan panjang yang terlipat rapi hingga sesikut dan dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna hitam legam akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua dan menutup pintu sehingga meninggalkan Akashi sendiri di ruang tengah yang gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh layar _handphone _yang sekarang dimainkan sang empu bermata_heterochrome._

"Oh, Tetsuya menutup pintu? Aku yakin sebentar lagi hal _itu _akan terjadi lagi." Akashi terkikik pelan mengingat rutinitas yang sudah ia lakukan empat hari belakangan ini. "Dasar, pikiran yang terlalu kelelahan mengurus skripsi ternyata bisa membuat Tetsuya seperti ini."

Akashi tersenyum tertahan sambil tetap memainkan _smartphone_-nya sambil menunggu hal itu terjadi. Ia bertingkah seperti tidak tahu apa-apa dan menunggu kekasihnya mengumandangkan kalimat sakral itu.

_Kriet…_

_Yak, sebentar lagi Tetsuya akan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan…_

"Akashi-kun. Tolong diam di depan kamar mandi, sinari aku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun di kamar mandi. Tadi aku terpeleset sabun mandi karena gelap."

Akashi nyaris menyemburkan tawa namun ia tahan karena takut sang kekasih merasa tersinggung.

-x-

Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Tetsuya sedang asyik mengguyur tubuhnya di shower yang untungnya masih hangat. Akashi tengah menungguinya.

Ya, menunggu.

Apa yang ada dipikiran kalian begitu membaca kalimat di atas? Akashi senantiasa berdiri di pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar sebari memegang senter sementara Tetsuya berguyur di bawah shower di depan Akashi secara terang-terangan?

"Akashi-kun. Jangan dihabiskan baterai laptopnya, aku mau pinjam."

Jika itu pemandangan yang terbesit di otak kalian, salah besar.

Skenario tadi sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kuroko pada Akashi.

Eh? Memangnya bagaimana sih, cara Akashi menemani Kuroko?

"Tenang saja Tetsuya. Aku hanya mengecek data kok." Sahut Akashi sambil menyamankan posisinya pada kursi putar yang berisi roda serta penyangga tangan. Sementara sebuah laptop terduduk manis di pahanya yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

Kuroko tidak menbalas sahutan Akashi, ia tetap berguyur untuk membilas badannya yang penuh dengan busa sabun di kamar mandi yang gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh sinar layar laptop Akashi dari depan pintu dan fitur senter _smartphone _dari sang surai merah yang diletakkan di wastafel –tentunya sudah di lap terlebih dahulu-.

Akashi, yang duduk dengan posisi kursi menyerong dari pinggir pintu sehingga simetris dengan Tetsuya yang sedang mandi, kembali asyik menjamaah laptopnya. Namun sesekali ia mengernyit dan jari-jarinya lincah menekan tombol _backspace _lalu mengetik ulang beberapa kalimat. Tampaknya Akashi sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keadaan kekasihnya yang saat itu sangat 'mengundang'.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi langsung bangkit dan mengambil _handphone_-nya dari wastafel secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Kuroko yang tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk tersentak begitu satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di sana mendadak menghilang, hanya tersisa sedikit cahaya dari layar laptop Akashi, itupun terkadang tidak sampai kesana karena Akashi meninggalkan singasananya dengan sangat tiba-tiba sehingga kursi itu berputar, menyebabkan laptop yang diletakan Akashi disana mengikuti arah wadahnya.

"Akashi-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara yang volumenya agak dikeraskan, berhubung telinganya samar-samar mendengar langkah kaki pemuda yang menggunakan baju kaus berkerah _Polo _berwarna putih tersebut semakin menjauh dari kamar mandi dan terdengar bunyi berderit dari lemari yang menandakan telah dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Aku mengganti celana Tetsuya, memakai jeans di suasana sepanas ini tidak nyaman." Jawab Akashi, tangannya tetap sibuk mengangkat setumpuk baju agar tidak berantakan demi menarik sebuah celana pendek selutut, atau tepatnya celana yang sering ia gunakan untuk latihan basket. "Kenapa? Takut ya aku tinggal?" bibir jahil sang Akashi kembali menggoda Kuroko yang sudah dipastikan sekarang tengah bersemu merah karena malu di kamar mandi, walau tentunya pemandangan itu tidak dapat disaksikan siapapun karena gelapnya keadaan.

"U-Ugh! Tidak! A-Aku hanya terkejut, karena penerangan yang ada mendadak hilang."

Akashi terkekeh pelan sambil melepaskan sabuknya perlahan. _Sejak kapan Tetsuya menjadi _tsundere _seperti Shintarou begini? Tapi lucu juga._

Suasana di antara keduanya mendadak sepi kembali. Sampai-sampai, suara deru mesin mobil terdengar jelas berhubung saat ini mati listrik sehingga tidak ada suara-suara dari televisi maupun lagu yang biasa disetel oleh mereka berdua sebelum tidur.

"Sudah selesai, Akashi-kun?" kembali Kuroko bertanya begitu langkah kaki kembali terdengar, namun sekarang mendekatinya.

_Duk._

Penerangan Kuroko kembali. Suara tadi adalah suara benda bersentuhan dengan permukaan keramik wastafel. Akashi kemudian menghempaskan diri di kursi putar merah marun kesayangannya, "Sudah. Itu penerangan sudah kukembalikan- Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan milikmu?"

"_Lowbat, _Akashi-kun. Beberapa menit setelah menelpon langsung mati."

Akashi rasanya ingin sekali menjambak rambut Kuroko yang biasanya agak mencuat dan tidak teratur ketika habis mandi. Entah bagaimana kekasihnya kuat sekali ketika keadaan baterai peralatan elektroniknya _drop _drastis. Tapi yah, insiden mati lampu beruntun ini tampaknya sudah sedikit memberi efek pada Kuroko yang sekarang sedang mengejar skripsi, sehingga ia kapok dan mau tidak mau baterai laptopnya harus setidaknya terisi terus.

Dan Akashi memang sejak kecil diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman, _berhubung dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, jadi tidak mungkin ia sekarang nekat untuk menerjang sang pemuda bersurai biru langit lalu menjambaknya layaknya ibu-ibu tiri di sinetron yang kadang Akashi temui secara tidak sengaja di salah satu _channel _TV.

"Akashi-kun. Terima kasih lampunya."

Oh, karena terlalu larut dengan pikiran sendiri, Akashi tidak sadar bahwa Kuroko sekarang sudah berada di depannya dan mengulurkan _handphone_-nya, bermaksud untuk mengembalikan.

"Oh iya, terima kas—" mungkin, kalau Akashi tidak digembleng dengan didikan keras nan absolut dari sang ayah mengenai tingkah laku, ia sekarang akan _sweatdrop._

Pasalnya, Kuroko mengembalikan _handphone_ dengan posisi yang sangat _absurd._

Dengan lampu yang masih menyala di sebelah kamera yang terletak di bagian belakang, ia memposisikan benda mungil tersebut dengan posisi lampu menghadap ke atas, dan layar bersentuhan langsung dengan telapak tangan pucatnya.

Jadi, ketika Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya untuk bertatap muka dengan sang kekasih sebelum mengambil kembali benda miliknya itu, ia menemukan pemandangan wajah datar nan pucat Tetsuya terkena sinar lampu yang diarahkan ke atas-

"Tetsuya, wajahmu mengerikan."

Terlihat seperti orang yang menyalakan senter dari bawah saat memulai sebuah cerita horror.

"Semengerikannya wajahku, masih jauh lebih mengerikan latihan ala Akashi-kun ketika di Teikou dulu."

Aih, sempat saja wajah datar itu mengelak. Walau tidak sepenuhnya salah karena memang metode latihan Akashi sendiri terkenal kejam. Akashi jadi merasa nostalgia dengan masa-masa SMP di mana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kuroko.

_Bruk._

Akashi memalingkan kepalanya ke arah kasur dan menemukan kekasihnya sedang merebahkan badannya dan sebelah lengannya tengah menutupi kedua iris _aquamarine-_nya. "Lho Tetsuya, tidak jadi melanjutkan skripsimu?"

"…. Mmh…" gumam tidak jelas terucap dari bibir tipis Kuroko, membuat Akashi mau tidak mau merasa sedikit khawatir. Bisa saja kekasihnya itu sekarang tengah terserang demam karena kelelahan. Akashi ingat betul tubuh Kuroko itu agak lemah –walau yang bersangkutan juga seorang atlet, sama sepertinya-.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu sekarang mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kuroko. Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega kemudian mengelus surai yang masih agak basah itu dengan lembut. _Syukurlah dia tidak demam. Mungkin hanya kelelahan._

"Hng… Akashi-kun…" bibir mungil itu kembali menyebutkan nama orang terkasihnya.

Tangan Akashi berhenti mengelus surai biru Kuroko, "Tetsuya, jika ingin menggodaku silahkan saja aku akan dengan senanghati menyerangmu jika kau tetap bersuara seperti tadi."

Sial. Kuroko langsung merasakan ada alarm bahaya dan tangannya spontan mencubit lengan putih milik Akashi lagi, walau tidak terasa sakit karena yang bersangkutan sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Akashi-kun."

Berhasil. Nadanya berubah seratus persen menjadi datar dan tidak berperasaan, walau Akashi bisa melihat matanya memancarkan kelelahan.

"Aku ingin tiduran sebentar. Sejam lagi tolong bangunkan aku. Dan, iya. Aku jadi meminjam laptopmu, Akashi-kun."

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa memerintah seorang Akashi Seijuurou akhirnya mengumandangkan keputusan finalnya sebelum ia terbuai ke alam mimpi. Meninggalkan sang empu sendiri yang masih terheran-heran, selelah inikah Tetsuyanya hingga mudah sekali untuk tertidur.

"Hmph, baiklah." Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengulum senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya ia merendahkan dirinya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis sang kekasih untuk beberapa detik. Tidak lupa tangan kanannya sedikit mengangkat leher dan menyangga kepala Kuroko. Memberikan sang putri tidur ciuman hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Selamat tidur, Tetsuya…"

-x-

Akashi keluar dari kamar dan ia menuju dapur. Ia bermaksud untuk menghangatkan sup tofu yang tadi sore sempat ia masak demi mengenyangkan perut yang menjerit-jerit minta diisi makanan. Kulit telapak kaki telanjangnya berjalan, bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai kayu yang telah di pernis hingga mengkilat tersebut.

Senter mungil dari _handphone _menjadi satu-satunya penunjuk jalan ketika ia menyebrangi ruang tengah yang lumayan penuh akan barang-barang. Walau ruangan itu tertata rapi, namun Akashi tidak yakin ia tidak akan tersandung suatu benda ataupun menabrak benda hingga kakinya lecet karena suasananya sendiri benar-benar gelap. Salahkan ia yang terlalu kritis sehingga menutup tirai merah marun yang menjadi hiasan di pintu raksasa berbahankan kaca yang bermodel pintu lipat serta dibingkai oleh kayu jati bercat abu gelap yang memiliki fungsi merangkap sebagai jendela tersebut.

Akashi yang semula bertujuan untuk ke dapur, seketika mengubah dan ia langsung melangkah menuju jendela tersebut. Sesekali terdengar suara 'Ouch!' terlontar dari bibirnya karenakakinya tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan kaki-kaki meja pendek yang menjadi penghias di ruang tengah.

_Srek._

Pemuda bersurai merah tadi menggeser tirai dengan satu gerakan cepat ke sisi kanan dan kiri kemudian mengikat pada penyangga yang memang tersedia di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Terlihat pemandangan malam Tokyo yang biasanya terang penuh akan lampu di setiap gedung dan rumah sekarang semuanya menjadi gelap gulita. Rasanya seperti kembali ke jaman di mana bola lampu belum ditemukan oleh Thomas Alva Edison. Akashi berani bertaruh, satu-satunya tempat yang terang benderang saat ini hanyalah rumah sakit dan beberapa _mall _dan kantor yang menggunakan fasilitas genset di saat-saat seperti ini. Selebihnya, gelap.

Situasi ini menyebabkan Akashi menyadari sesuatu.

Suasana malam tidaklah segelap yang ia kira. Buktinya?

Di saat lampu-lampu dipadamkan di seantero kota Tokyo, ketika Akashi menengadahkan kepalanya dari balik jendela, ia melihat langit malam tanpa adanya awan-awan nakal yang menutupinya.

Akashi melihat langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang berjejer layaknya permadani yang terhampar luas. Pemikiran yang ia terapkan selama bertahun-tahun bahwa langit malam itu berwarna hitam kelam juga ia tepis jauh-jauh. Karena pada suasana di mana tidak ada lampu seperti sekarang, langit yang terhampar di angkasa berwarna biru gelap, menurut Akashi sendiri itu termasuk cukup terang. Ditambah, malam ini bulan purnama seakan-akan menggantung di langit dan bersinar terang.

Oh, Akashi jadi ingat perbincangan yang tidak sengaja ia curi dengar di kampus tadi.

_Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya mencoba…_

Setelah puas memandangi langit malam itu, ia membalikan badan dan kembali berjalan menuju dapur. Kali ini senter mini miliknya tidak ikut ambil peran karena sinar bulan sendiri sudah cukup terang merasuki ruangan utama di apartemen milik Akashi dan Kuroko tersebut. Akashi langsung berbelok begitu menyadari sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah yang berupa meja panjang yang berisikan beberapa kursi panjang layaknya di bar.

Kursi di bar itu sebenarnya sudah lebih dari cukup jika yang menempati apartemen itu hanya dua orang, dan keduanya selalu pulang malam hingga rasanya tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bersantai di sana. Namun, walau mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tidak jarang teman-teman mantan tim basket di Teikou datang untuk berkunjung, bahkan teman masa kecil Kuroko, Ogiwara Shigehiro juga sering sekali ke sana. Sebenarnya itu karena Akashi yang enam bulan kemarin tengah sibuk mengurus kuliahnya sendiri jadi ia menitipkan kekasihnya pada Ogiwara. Namun tetap saja, walau ceritanya 'menitipkan', ancaman gunting juga tidak ketinggalan ketika ia bernegosiasi dengan Ogiwara mengenai masalah itu.

Akashi langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil sup tofu buatannya tadi yang terletak di wadah mangkuk keramik berbahan khusus sehingga mangkuk tadi bisa langsung digunakan untuk memasak dan itu benar-benar memudahkan pekerjaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang anti ribet.

Tunggu—

Sup tofu buatan Akashi sendiri?

Jangan salah, walau Akashi bisa dikatakan adalah seorang 'Tuan Muda' dari keluarga terpandang, semenjak ia berangan-angan untuk tinggal bersama sang kekasih ketika keduanya telah menginjak jenjang universitas, ia jadi memiliki motivasi untuk belajar memasak. Walau tentu saja masakannya hanyalah masakan simpel, namun menu sup tofu tentunya tidak boleh ketinggalan dari kegiatan belajar memasaknya yang didampingi oleh kepala koki di rumah aslinya di Kyoto.

Walau Akashi bisa memasak , tentu saja secara keseluruhan urusan masak memasak tetap ditangani oleh Kuroko. Sementara Akashi sendiri lebih sering menangani urusan bersih-bersih. Kenapa? Karena satu-satunya menu yang paling Akashi kuasai hanyalah sup tofu. Selebihnya, hanya sekedar bisa dan yang terpenting tidak gosong serta rasanya masih normal untuk masuk pencernaan manusia.

Jadi, Kuroko harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyerahkan urusan dapur pada Akashi. Kemungkinan besar, hidup mereka akan selalu dicekoki sup tofu jika ia membiarkan Akashi yang memasak terus.

Akashi terdiam sejenak duduk di kursi tinggi sebelum akhirnya sup tofunya mendidih dan mengambilnya menggunakan sarung tangan berbahan kain tebal yang biasa digunakan Kuroko untuk mengangkat panci panas.

"Oh, sudah hampir satu jam. Sebaiknya aku bergegas menyelesaikan ini dan membangunkan Tetsuya." Gumam Akashi ketika melihat waktu yang tertera di layar ponselnya ketika ia akan menghidupkan fitur senter lagi untuk membantu penerangan karena ia akan menyiapkan piring dan lain-lain.

-x-

"Tetsuya…"

Saat Akashi memanggil namanya halus, Kuroko sedang berada di ambang kesadarannya. Ia masih tertidur, namun samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara berat Akashi memanggil namanya sambil mengguncangkan pundaknya pelan.

Namun rasa kantuk tampaknya lebih menguasai kesadaran Kuroko saat ini. Sehingga ketika Akashi membangunkannya, ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas kemudian Kuroko membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Akashi yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tetsuya… Ini sudah satu jam." Akashi tetap gigih berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya.

Gerutuan tidak jelas kembali terdengar selama beberapa detik kemudian hening.

"Tetsuya, kau harus makan sekarang sudah malam." Akashi kembali mengguncangkan bahu Kuroko namun kali ini ia sedikit memperkeras volume suaranya.

"Ngg, tidak usah. Tidak lapar." Gumam Kuroko sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Sial.

Dua kali dibantah dan itu sudah cukup membuat Akashi jengkel.

_Sabar Seijuurou…_ batin Akashi pada diri sendiri sambil mengelus dada melihat sifat keras kepala sang kekasih masih melekat kuat padahal yang bersangkutan masih dalam kondisi setengah sadar.

Namun dibantah dua kali tidak membuat Seijuurou yang juga keras kepala tidak kehilangan akal. Iris dwiwarna miliknya menjelajahi ruangan gelap dengan penerangan minim itu dengan teliti.

Ah!

Matanya tertuju pada benda yang akan ia gunakan sebagai pembujuk, atau tepatnya pengancam agar Tetsuyanya mau bangun dari tidur manisnya.

Seringai jahil terukir di wajah tampannya. Akashi mulai mendekatkan kepalanya pada kepala Tetsuya yang masih bertutup bantal dan tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan benda pengganggu bersarung merah tersebut.

Kuroko kembali merasa terganggu dengan Akashi yang lagi-lagi mengusik istirahatnya –walau itu disebabkan oleh permintaannya sendiri-. Untuk yang sekarang, nyawanya sudah terkumpul tiga perempat namun ia tidak ada niat untuk beranjak dari ranjang empuk itu. Rupanya sang surai langit merasa sedikit kesal dan memutuskan untuk ngambek pada Akashi.

Oh Kuroko Tetsuya, andai kau ingat janji yang kau buat dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou sebelum kau jatuh tertidur.

Melihat gelagat tidak nyaman dari Kuroko, Akashi menyeringai senang. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mengusik tidur Tetsuyanya dan membuatnya terbangun. Oh, jangan kira seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak menyadari hal-hal seperti ini. Ingat, dia itu absolut.

"Tetsuya~" Akashi kembali memanggil nama kecil Kuroko, bahkan sekarang dibarengi dengan gelitikan di bagian pinggang, entah kapan Akashi berhasil memasukan tangannya ke dalam baju Kuroko, membuat sang surai langit yang masih berpura-pura tidur sedikit merinding.

"Bangun~ Sayang~" sekarang nada Akashi semakin dilambat-lambatkan dan dimanis-maniskan. Kuroko jadi merasa horror sendiri. Namun sifat keras kepalanya masih menyuruh tubuh mungilnya untuk tetap berakting seperti orang yang masih tertidur lelap.

Ho…

Jadi Tetsuyanya memang benar-benar menantangnya.

Seringai di bibir Akashi makin lebar dan sekarang tangannya bergerak menuju…

_!_

Kuroko bersumpah, ia nyaris meloncat dari tempat tidurnya begitu jemari lentik Akashi mendarat nakal di bagian sensitifnya,

Leher.

Sukses.

Sekarang iris _aquamarine _Kuroko sukses terbuka lebar dan ia memandang Akashi yang masih senantiasa memposisikan wajahnya dekat dengan wajah Kuroko sambil tetap menggerakan jarinya dengan gerakan abstrak namun pasti membuat geli di leher putih mulus milik Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, kau menggangguku."

"Oh maaf saja Tetsuya. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini. Namun satu setengah jam yang lalu seseorang meminta tolong untuk membangunkannya satu jam setelah ia berbicara karena ia akan meminjam laptopku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Bagaimana dong?" sahut Akashi dengan raut wajah terluka namun nada sarkastik sangat kentara.

_Shit._

Akashi vs Kuroko : 1-0

Kuroko skakmat, Akashi menang.

Bunyi telapak kaki yang dihentakan ke lantai terdengar cukup nyaring di ruangan yang hampa akan polusi suara itu. Sepasang iris _aquamarine _yang terpancar sedikit rasa jengkel karena berhasil dibuat skakmat oleh lawan bicaranya menatap sepasang iris _heterochrome._

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan tapi ijinkan aku begadang mengerjakan skripsi."

"Terserah. Yang penting kamu makan, sayang." Lengkungan kecil yang terkesan jahil terbentuk kembali di sudut bibir Akashi Seijuurou. Mengacuhkan decakan kecil yang dilontarkan oleh bibir tipis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang baru saja beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu-

"Aduh!"

-Dan di akhiri dengan teriakan bernada datar dari sang empu yang tanpa sadar tertubruk tembok.

_Hehe, sekarang waktunya~_

-x-

Kuroko berhasil memasuki ruang tengah apartemen setelah badannya –atau tepatnya lututnya lah yang paling pertama dan paling keras mencium tembok hingga pembuluh darah yang terletak di sana pecah dan membengkak menyebabkan bagian tersebut mengalami kondisi memar dan biru.

Akashi mengikuti Kuroko di belakang dengan tenang, tentunya sekarang ia menghidupkan fitur senter di telepon genggam miliknya. Takut kalau kekasihnya tertubruk sesuatu lagi. Masih syukur kalau tertubruknya tembok lagi, kalau kakinya terkena jebakan tikus? Akashi juga yang akan repot.

"Ng?" gumaman bernada penuh tanya menyadarkan Akashi dan ia langsung berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil memposisikan tangan yang memegang penerangan di pundak Kuroko.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tubuhnya dibalut baju kaos berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana berbahan tipis selutut itu tidak bergeming.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menjulurkan lehernya sedikit ke depan untuk melihat wajah Kuroko. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah di mana kedua mata bulat Kuroko terpaku, penyebab utama dari keanehan ini.

Kalender.

Mata Kuroko terpaku pada kalender, tepatnya pada tanggal dua belas Juli.

Tanggal yang sudah diberi tanda oleh Kuroko, karena selain pemuda itu di apartemen ini tidak ada yang hobi mencoret-coret kalender untuk mengenang suatu momen.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, sekarang salah lengannya yang bebas merengkuh pundak Kuroko bermaksud untuk mengembalikan kesadaran yang bersangkutan.

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, sekarang ia malah beranjak pergi dari meja bar yang menjadi sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah, di mana kalender mungil terpajang di bagian pojok meja yang berdekatan dengan tembok.

Akashi memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun ia tetap mengikuti langkah hati-hati nan mungil Kuroko yang sekarang beranjak ke dekat jendela merangkap pintu yang tadi sempat ia tutupi dengan lapisan dalam tirai berwarna putih sebelum membangunkan Kuroko.

Telapak tangan berkulit putih pucat milik Kuroko secara perlahan menyibakan tirai tipis berwarna putih tersebut dan kedua mata bulatnya semakin membola begitu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di luar pintu yang menghubungkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan dunia luar.

"Akashi-kun—Ini…" untaian kata-kata yang ingin Kuroko sampaikan pada sang kekasih tiba-tiba serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Rasanya otak Kuroko tiba-tiba _blank_ dan segala informasi yang ia proses tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah jalan.

Akashi tersenyum kecil sebelum ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan membuka pintu jendela tersebut sehingga angin hangat musim panas langsung menyapu wajah kekasihnya itu.

"_Super moon…_ Tetsuya… Tentunya kau tahu apa arti fenomena alam itu…"

Kuroko memandang Akashi dan langit malam yang terlihat sangat terang dibanding malam-malam lain secara bergantian.

"Tentu, Akashi-kun…" Kuroko meraih tangan Akashi yang tidak sengaja terbentur dengan tangannya dan menautkan jari keduanya dengan hangat. "_Super moon_ adalah fenomena yang terjadi setiap setahun sekali di mana posisi bulan lebih dekat dengan bumi sehingga bulan purnama terlihat lebih besar, terang, serta bersinar pada malam hari." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tautan tangan mereka dan mendekatkannya pada bibir tipisnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengecup singkat punggung tangan Seijuurou yang masih bersatu dengan tangannya.

"Iya… Tetsuya… Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan di balkon sambil memandangi bulan yang kebetulan terlihat sangat bagus dari balkon apartemen. Tapi—" Seijuurou menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas karena penerangan sudah ia masukan ke kantong celana, "Sepertinya angin mulai berhembus keras dan aku tidak yakin teh yang kubuat masih hangat karena membangunkanmu saja membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam" Akashi terkekeh pelan sementara Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Malu diketarakan oleh sang kekasih karena belakangan ini sifat menyerupai _kebo_ benar-benar menggerogoti dirinya.

"Jadi, kita makan di dalam saja ya, bisa kok melihat bulan dari sini…" lanjut Akashi, kemudian ia berjalan untuk mengambil teh serta teko untuk di bawa ke dalam. Namun kegiatannya terhenti begitu tangannya nyaris mengangkat teko serta teh karena merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menahan lengannya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas namun sifat keras kepala tersirat di dalamnya.

"Akashi-kun, kita akan makan di sini malam ini… Angin malam ini hangat dan aku yakin tehnya belum dingin jika Akashi-kun tadi menyeduhnya dengan air super panas."

Akashi menghela napas dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengangkat seperangkat peralatan teh tersebut.

"Ya sudah, mari kita makan malam dengan romantis di balkon yang disinari sinar _Super Moon, my lady._" Kata Akashi sambil membungkukan badannya sopan sambil mencium punggung tangan Kuroko, layaknya seorang pangeran bangsawan Eropa era Reinassence ketika mengajak seorang putri untuk berdansa.

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang mampu membuat Akashi Seijuurou tunduk dan bertekuk lutut serta melupakan semua keabsolutannya.

-**END-**

**.**

_Eits, tunggu dulu, masih ada lanjutannya lho~_

_._

**OMAKE:**

Suara dentingan antara piring keramik dan sendok sayur sesekali terdengar di kala salah satu dari kedua pemuda tersebut menambah jatah lauknya.

Sekarang keduanya tengah menikmati makan malam mereka di balkon sebari menikmati sinar bulan dan pemandangan Tokyo. Perlu diketahui, menu makan malam mereka yang kata Seijuurou romantis adalah _gohan*_ dengan sup tofu yang dibuat dengan resep ala Seijuurou sendiri. Sebagai tambahan, sepoci teh hijau dengan cangkir di sebelah piring keduanya menjadi pelengkapan malam itu.

Menu makan malam yang sangat tradisional.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan situasi mereka makan malam sekarang, di balkon apartemen yang di desain dengan gaya eropa, serta meja bundar kecil berbahan kayu mahoni dengan dua kursi berlengan berposisi hadap-hadapan yang sekarang tengah mereka duduki.

Mungkin seharusnya dengan menu makanan seperti itu, lebih cocok bagi mereka untuk duduk bersila di suatu ruangan bertatami dengan yukata melekat di tubuh keduanya, bukannya baju tidur berupa kaos berleher bulat –untuk Akashi kaos berkerah Polo- dan celana basket.

"Hm… Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba. Akashi menuntaskan kegiatan mengunyahnya lalu menelan sebelum ia menatap Kuroko sebagai respon. Tidak sopan menurut Akashi jika merespon lawan bicara dalam keadaan mulut penuh.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun, kau itu bukan orang yang dramatis serta romantis secara terang-terangan, kenapa kau berpikiran untuk menata makanan di sini?"

Sungguh gamblang, frontal, tepat sasaran, dan menusuk pertanyaan tadi.

Akashi tampaknya sudah kebal dengan mulut menusuk nan ngejleb Kuroko hanya terkekeh sebentar.

"Karena malam ini _super moon, _jadi aku juga ingin kamu sedikit _refreshing,_ tidak ada salahnya kan menikmati pemandangan malam yang jarang sekali bisa di dapatkan sehari-hari?" jawabnya dengan nada ringan dan jenaka.

Kuroko mengangguk-ngangguk sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menyantap tofu empuk yang sudah direbus dengan penuh keabsolutan oleh Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, sup tofumu tambah enak." Puji Kuroko dengan wajah datar. Jika Akashi tidak mengenal Kuroko dengan baik, pasti ia sudah was-was itu sindiran atau memang pujian.

"Terima kasih Tetsuya,"

Keduanya kembali diam dan sibuk menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa di piring dan mangkuk sup yang tersaji di depan mata mereka.

Kuroko yang memang porsi makannya lebih sedikit dari Akashi menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu, dan ia sekarang tengah meminum tehnya, sesekali ia juga merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri akibat angin malam yang lumayan kencang.

"Sudah kuduga, tubuh mungilmu tidak kuat dengan udara malam walau musim panas, Tetsuya."

Sial. Akashi memergoki hal-hal kecil seperti itu dengan mudah. Kuroko sedikit mendelik ketika meletakan cangkir ke meja.

Otak jahil terselubung Akashi kembali bekerja begitu melihat kekasihnya kedinginan.

"Mau aku hangatkan, agar sewaktu melanjutkan skripsi tetap segar?" tanyanya dengan nada ambigu dan kilatan jahil terpancar jelas.

Kuroko sontak melotot melihat kekasihnya dengan tatapan horror. Di benaknya terbesit pikiran, _sejak kapan Akashi hobi membicarakan hal ambigu seperti Aomine?_

"Kau mesum, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak. Aku hanya menawarkan kehangatan, Tetsuya." senyuman sadis nan jahil terukir di bibir sang tuan muda.

Akashi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mendekati Kuroko, yang juga sedang berusaha untuk kabur dari kursinya dan lari ke dalam.

Saat tubuh Kuroko nyaris mencapai pintu kaca demi keselamatan pinggang dan waktu tidurnya malam ini—

_GREP!_

Terlambat. Akashi Seijuurou telah merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat dari belakang terlebih dahulu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu tidurmu kok. Kaulah yang berpikiran mesum duluan, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi kemudian ia memegang ujung dagu Kuroko agar kepala sang surai langit menoleh ke samping dan ia bisa mengecup pipi pucat Kuroko dengan lembut.

Rona merah terlihat di wajah Kuroko ketika bibir Akashi menyapu pipinya dengan lembut. Ia kemudian menarik-narik tangan Akashi agar melonggarkan dekapannya, ia benar-benar malu saat ini. "Kau ngeles, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menaikan sebelah alis. Ternyata memang benar kekasihnya ini entah sejak kapan sudah tertular oleh sifat _tsundere _Midorima. Suatu keuntungan bagi Akashi yang memang hobi menjahili Kuroko diam-diam.

"Oh, jadi kau meminta? Baiklah Tetsuya. Bersiaplah untuk tidak tidur sampai listrik menyala kembali."

Kuroko menyesal telah mengikuti pikiran porno dan rasa malunya, sekarang ia memasuki lubang buaya. Entahlah apakah dirinya bisa menyelesaikan skripsi malam ini atau yang ada malah ia tidak bisa berjalan keesokan hari.

Semoga saja besok ia bisa ke kampus tanpa sesi berjalan terseok-seok maupun 'gigitan nyamuk' di tubuhnya, walau kemungkinan itu terjadi hanyalah satu persen.

**-END-**

**_Gohan= nasi Jepang, rasanya agak sedikit lebih manis dari nasi yang biasa._**

**_Jadi~ Asal mula fic ini lahir adalah karena aku yang sesumbar banget mau ikut challenge (padahal waktu itu ide lg blank banget) terus beberapa hari kemudian mati lampu dan yah… Fic ini tiba-tiba kepikiran aja._**

**_Maaf kalau ada yang pernah ngepost cerita dengan alur yang sama kayak gini tapi seriously aku sekarang jarang bgt buka ffn karena sibuk jadi ga sempet ngeliat fic laen._**

**_Maaf kalau ada typo dan yang kurang berkenan :'3_**

**_Terima kasih yang sudah membaca~_**

**_Review please?:3_**

**_-shizukamiyuki-_**


End file.
